


Untitled

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: He woke up in a bathtub at a unfamiliar place. Soon, he finds out that he'll never escape the clutches of a crazy man.





	Untitled

I woke up in bathtub with no recollection of what and how it happened. The shower curtain was the next thing that I saw after the clean white colour of the tub. But when I reached out to draw the curtain, I heard a _clang_ as my wrist is held back. I’m chained against the faucet—I don’t know how that’s possible, but I am. The skin of my wrist red and irritated.

I look down at my other hand, fortunately, it’s not chained to anything and instead used my free hand to draw the shower curtain. I pull it back in one swift motion, then suddenly, I’m met with red. A big, bright _splosh_ of red against the tiles of the bathroom. I think I just saw a head with ice in the sink—I look away, covered my mouth as I try to ignore the smell of blood.

I have no idea if the blood’s fresh or rotting, or anything in-fucking-between but I know what I need to do and that’s to escape this place; wherever the hell I am.

“OH!” Came a cheery-sounding voice. I turn my head to look at the owner, who I didn’t even hear enter the room, because if I remember clearly, the door was clearly closed, so either the door’s seriously quiet or this person just tip-toed their way in to scare me. “You’re awake~”

“Uh” I start, “Yeah, I guess?” The person blinked at me with a smile, “So” I drag out, before glaring at him, and growled out “Where the fuck am I?!”

A giggle came, a really, really, long and happy giggle. “You’re in my house, silly. Don’t you remember anything? From last night?”

“Last night?” I parrot back while I tried to think back on what happened, as much as I can.

All I remember is talking to some guy who kept whining about his ex while drowning one drink after another. Then I said something about him and I… Dating? I think, then I offered them a drink, a less strong one, I went to the bathroom then I passed out-

“You freaking drugged me!”

“Yup!”

I cradle my head with my free hand as a groan escapes me. “You were completely different from last night, just saying.”

“It’s called ‘acting’, idiot.” He rolled his eyes at me before walking towards the sink. He picked up the head by the hair and kissed it, and that’s all I saw before I looked away, trying to shake the image from my mind as I did my best to not puke whatever my stomach has.

“Anyway, Alfred, meet my boyfriend” he spoke, gesturing to the head like it’s nothing, “Matthew.” He said while wearing a smile.

It’s a bit late for me to realize this, but I am in some deep shit. I gulped, my breathing becoming shallow as I listened to my quickening heartbeat. With my free hand, I gave the… Head a half a wave, with a mute ‘hey’. My forehead wrinkled, my eyebrows creased, and my lips formed a frown as I switch my gaze between ‘Matthew’ and him.

He waved the head around, drops of blood hitting the tiles as he did. Again, I gulped, my heart beating even faster.

What really bothered me though was the fact that he kept staring at me with those big green eyes while wearing a huge-ass grin as he kept waving the head at me.

I couldn’t help but imagine that head as me—I reached out my hand to touch my neck, to feel if it’s still attached, to make sure that I’m still alive. A shiver ran down my spine.

“Well, anyway” he threw the head down in the sink and made his way towards me, “You must be hungry, right?”

I looked at him straight in the eye, his smile growing bigger. “I’ve got some pasta cooking right now, so I hope you don’t mind eating some carbonara.” He said as he turned away, walking out of the bathroom without looking back, slamming the door closed.

A breath of relief came. I’ve got to get out of this hell-house, I thought to myself, scanning the bathroom as quick as I can, my gaze moving towards the head in the sink every so often as I did. I shook my head to refocus my thoughts and actions. As soon as I get out of this place, I’m going to call the cops and have this guy arrested because, shit man, he’s messed up.

And to think, last night, he was wearing this leather jacket while wearing a pair of ripped jeans, whining on and on about his ex and kept mumbling about how he wants to meet someone who can ‘treat him better’—I thought, hey, he seems all right, maybe I should give this a shot—but fuck, he’s crazy!

I bite down on my lower lip, and looked down at the chain, examining it carefully before I tried to remove it from my wrist, what I didn’t notice though, was the small lock it has underneath the facet, so it was more or less hidden. Damn it!

A crash echoed from outside the room, along with a shout of ‘I’m okay!’, yeah, no you aren’t, you crazy bastard, you’re fucking mental.

The chain’s too short for me to be able to stand and leave the tub, so I’m stuck here. I looked around again, but there’s nothing I can use to escape.

I’m trapped.

The door slammed opened, and he came in with a steaming pot, he walked up to me and poured the boiling water on me!

My skin is on fucking fire! It hurts. It really hurts, it feels like I can’t breathe, my whole body feels so hot and frozen.

“There!” He sighed out, “Nothing like a refreshing bath, right?”

I looked up at him, he looked at me before he leaned down.

“You can stay here for as long as you’d like.”

He blinked at me, then giggled that slowly turned into laughter.

My voice was gone, a cold chill just swept throughout my body as the thought of not being able to escape hit me.

I’m stuck here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my weird, crazy USUK shit is back.
> 
> Hooray? 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
